Conventional displays used in computers are cathode ray tube (CRT) displays. After that, liquid crystal displays (LCD) are introduced, which gradually evolve from small, black and white displays to color displays having large screens. Additionally, LCD has a small and thin volume so that it can be arranged on various environments. Therefore, LCD almost replaces conventional CRT display in the market.
Besides used as a monitor of a computer or other electronic devices, the LCD can also used as a TV set at home. Additionally, the LCD has a small and thin volume and a light weight, so that it can be placed on a desk via a simple pedestal. The overall volume of an LCD is greatly reduced compared to that of a CRT display, particularly to those displays having large screens.
Furthermore, because of the small and thin volume, besides placed on a desk via a pedestal, a suspension rack can be arranged on the LCD to suspend the LCD on a wall; usable space on the desk is thus enlarged without being taken up. In the case of the LCD used as a common TV set at home, a lot of usable space is thus saved without being taken up.
The pedestal of the conventional desktop LCD is stationary, which can not be detached from the main body of the display so that the display can be suspended to the wall without the pedestal. In addition, there is no corresponding structure for the suspension of the LCD, that is, a desktop type LCD has no suspension structure thereon. Therefore, once a desktop type LCD is selected, generally it can not be transformed into a suspension type LCD, which is inconvenient for a consumer's selection. However, because the suspension type LCD does not employ the pedestal, which has a smaller and thinner volume and takes up less space, and therefore which gradually changes the using habit of the consumers.
Structures, such as detachable movable pedestal, may also be provided on a suspension type LCD for placing the LCD on a horizontal plane. If the LCD is selected to be a suspension type LCD, the movable pedestal can be detached, and therefore the LCD can be directly suspended on the wall. If the LCD is alternatively selected to be placed on a horizontal plane, such as on a desk or the ground, the movable pedestal can be arranged on a lower portion of the LCD, and therefore the LCD can be erectly placed on the desk or the ground. However, the movable pedestal is a detachable structure, which has to be detached when the LCD is selected to be a suspension type LCD. The detached pedestal has to be safely preserved, otherwise inconvenience will be led to in the case of the pedestal is lost or damaged. Furthermore, it generally will be a long time when a change is made, it is inconvenient to find out the movable pedestal, which may have been discarded when it is not in use. Thus, it is inconvenient in practical use.
Consequently, how to provide a display which can be placed on a horizontal plane and a desk without assembling and detaching the movable pedestal, and without the problem of reservation of the detached movable pedestal, has become a task to be accomplished.